


Обескровленная Мэри

by Rainy_Elliot



Category: Glee
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 01:56:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1088235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На заявку "Курт. Обескровленная Мэри".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Обескровленная Мэри

\- У меня аллергия на томатный сок, - вздыхает Курт, когда Бриттани протягивает ему Кровавую Мэри, обильно украшенную зонтиками и пластмассовыми обезьянками.  
Бриттани пожимает плечами и уходит на кухню. Возвращается с новым стаканом, наполненным чем-то тёмным.  
\- Что это? - приняв из её рук напиток, Курт подозрительно принюхивается. - Водка с соусом?  
\- Это Обескровленная Мэри. То, что получается, когда Мэри выпускают кровь, - терпеливо объясняет Бритт.  
\- А, кровь мёртвых помидоров, - он осторожно пробует его на вкус. - Хм, недурно. Хотя немного горьковато.  
\- Конечно, горьковато, - согласно кивает его бывшая одноклассница, потягивая через соломинку свою порцию ярко-красного коктейля. - Когда выпускают кровь - это очень больно, и Мэри вся заливается слезами.  
Если бы Курт не общался с Бриттани уже много лет, это заявление могло бы надолго поставить его в тупик. Но он успел привыкнуть к её странной логике.  
\- И правда, - Курт задумчиво смотрит в стакан. - Знаешь, с людьми такое сплошь и рядом. Сначала высасывают тебе всю кровь, а потом удивляются, что ты не проявляешь нужного энтузиазма.  
\- Или вообще отказываются допивать до конца, - хмурится Бритт, тоже явно думая о чём-то своём.  
Курт похлопывает её по руке и делает новый глоток.


End file.
